The Survivor (7 Days to Die)
Summary The harsh rays of the sun hit you at the brink of dawn and you awake to find yourself in the middle of nowhere, you cold, hungry, lost, completely stripped bare, and most importantly, are surrounded by the infected. In order to survive, you must use your two empty hands and use nothing but your wit and your craftsmanship skills to secure, fortify, and shelter yourself from the harsh environment while at the risk of being eaten alive. This is the plight of The Survivor, the playable character in 7 Days to Die. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 9-B with most weapons; 9-A with Rocket Launcher. Higher with prep. Name: Unknown Origin: 7 Days to Die Gender: Male or female. Dependent on player's choice. Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, High Pain Tolerance, Immense Survival Instinct (Through nothing but gathering of natural resources/scavenging parts, they can produce effectively anything; this includes vast electrical networks hardwired to fences and pressure plates rigged with explosives and automatic turrets), Regeneration (Low; can heal broken bones at an accelerated rate), Healing via Medkits, Skilled Trapper, Flaming Arrows, Explosive Bolts, the Land Claim Block radiates an Aura that enhances the durability of their fortifications and prevents trespassers from placing anything within the area, resistance to diseases, infections, and poisoning via Antibiotics, Preparation, Craftsman Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can punch hard enough to make heads explode, which is superior to crushing skulls. Can punch through wooden doors with effort, which would wield this much energy), Wall level with most weapons, Small Building level with Rocket Launcher. Higher with prep (With time, they should be able to produce an incredibly large amount of explosives) Speed: Athletic Human, Superhuman reactions and combat speed (Can sidestep speeding minibikes at a close distance, which move at 17 m/s), Superhuman travel speed (via Minibike), Supersonic attack speed with most weapons Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Capable of easily lifting whole meters cubed of stainless steel) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level, possibly higher (Can withstand the bile blasts of an Infected Policeman, which can blast through and destroy steel streetlights. Can survive being grazed by the Infected Policeman's explosion, which is powerful enough to completely destroy a car and leave a small crater in the pavement) Stamina: Very High (Can run for extended periods of time and function in peak condition without sleep for weeks) Range: Standard melee range with knives and blunt weapons, dozens to hundreds of meters with ranged weaponry Standard Equipment: Spiked Club, Sledgehammer, Machete, Hunting Knife, Handgun, Crossbow, Wooden Bow, Shotgun, SMG, AK-47, Sniper Rifle, 44. Magnum, Rocket Launcher, Dynamite, Pipe Bombs, Landmines, and a variety of traps. Intelligence: The Survivor is remarkably gifted in all kinds of trade, but becomes a genius when it comes to survival; extremely efficient in building and scavenging, can build large structures within hours and design vast electrical networks for trapping. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. While skilled, they rely on their preparation abilities and are more defense-oriented. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:7 Days to Die Category:Playable Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Builders Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Mace Users Category:Gun Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Bow Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Trap Users Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Silent Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Horror Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Tier 9